A Series of Firsts
by Shikamaru's lazy twin
Summary: Yukimura Seichi first met, in first grade, a boy named Sanada Genchirou. That boy would turn out to be his first friend, partner, crush, love, teammate, boyfriend, and... lover. Fate just had to put them together.


Hello to all who will read this.

this is my first shot at Alpha Pair so don't kill me.

I didn't really add the other regulars in here.

I think only Yanagi will make an entrance.

It's really based on the story **Victory by ketchupblood.**

* * *

Yukimura had had first met, in first grade, a boy named Sanada Genchirou.

The meeting of the two boys had been an accident.

They had both wanted to sit and eat lunch under the sakura tree.

From their they bumped heads and fell down Sanada on top of Yukimura.

As they got off each outer their eyes meet and a connection was made.

After a bit of staring Yukimura opened his mouth to talk to the other, "Hello my name is Yukimura Seiichi."

"I'm Sanada Genchirou." Sanada had replied.

He had smiled at Sanada's bluntness and said, "Can I call you Genchirou, then?"

Sanada had thought about it for a long time then decided that because it was Yukimura, that Yukimura could call him 'Genchirou.'

Yukimura had thought Genchirou was really cool and at the time he had thought about nothing but his new friend as they ate lunch together.

* * *

Yukimura had first discovered tennis in fourth grade.

He and Genchirou had been walking home one day when he decided to go through the park nearby instead of the sidewalk.

Genchirou followed him and it didn't take too long for them to get lost, but they didn't panic.

He didn't know that he was supposed to panic.

It was all just horribly exciting and trilling for the two young boys.

And in the midst of all that excitement, he saw it.

Four high school boys were playing on a large, green surface, hitting a little yellow ball back and forth in such a way that just entranced a young Yukimura and young Sanada.

Then they had thought that it was the coolest thing they had ever seen.

But an older version of themselves would scoff and not even bat an eyelash at these _amateurs_.

* * *

Yukimura tasted victory, in tennis, for the first time at the end of fifth grade. He hadn't _beaten_ his opponents, he had _crushed_ them.

Because for a ten year old beating fourteen and fifteen year olds, in twenty minutes, in a six love game without ever breaking a sweat.

That was unheard of.

That was _him_.

The only thing about that day that disappointed him was that Genchirou hadn't been able to participate.

To make up for that day however Sanada agreed to call Yukimura 'Seiichi' when no one else was around.

Yukimura's heart had done a quick little hop in his chest.

* * *

Yukimura had first met Yanagi Renji in sixth grade.

Yanagi had transferred from Midorikawa Daiichi to Kanagawa Daini.

At Kanagawa Daini sixth graders were told that they had exams at the end of the year and that they needed to do well on them in order to get into a good junior high school.

Yukimura, unlike all of his classmates, already knew where he wanted to go—Rikkaidai, whose tennis team had won the Kantou championship for the past 12 consecutive years.

They were then dismissed to go see which classes they had.

Yukimura hung back, intending to wait, avoiding the mob of sixth graders, before he checked his class.

"You don't want to know what class you're in?"

Yukimura had then turned and looked curiously at the boy who had started talking to him.

Had it not been for the cracking of his voice he would have thought it was a girl.

"It'd never be able to get through to see the list." He explained.

"I see. Yanagi Renji." The boy said as if it was a way of introduction.

"Yukimura Seiichi." Yukimura smiled softly, "Can I call you Renji?"

Yanagi looked a bit taken aback by the suggestion but then shrugged.

"If I can call you Seiichi."

"Okay."

"You're in class 6-B, same as me." Yanagi supplied, looking down at a notebook that he had out.

"Oh," Yukimura said "and how do you know that?"

"I'm good at getting data."

"Can you play tennis."

"Yes," Yanagi turned to him, though Yukimura couldn't tell if he was looking at him or not. "I play doubles."

"I play singles."

"We should practice together sometime," Yukimura was ecstatic, though he didn't really show it. "There are nice courts near Genchirou's house."

"Alright," Yanagi said after thinking about it for awhile. "Who's Genchirou by the way?"

"Oh, that's right. You haven't met Genchirou yet," Yukimura said as his eyes scanned the crowd for Sanada. "He's the one walking towards us right now."

"Ah. I see," Yanagi jotted something down in the notebook. "So he plays tennis too?"

"Yep." Yukimura said as he smiled at Sanada .

Sanada paused after seeing Yanagi but continued towards them after a moment.

"Genchirou! This is Renji."

Yanagi smiled and nodded.

"Oh." Sanada said in response with a bit of a deflated look on his face.

"We should be getting to our class now."

"Oh, right!" Yukimura smiled.

"Genchirou! What class are you in this year?"

"6-A."

"Oh. Renji and I are both in 6-B."

Sanada looked so completely crestfallen and Yukimura didn't have a clue why but he thought of the only way he could to wipe that look off his friend's face, "Can we go over to your house after school to play tennis?"

"Yes." As Sanada said this he looked a great deal happier and they went off to class.

* * *

The first time Yukimura was worried was haft way through sixth grade when he started wondering if Sanada was going to go to Rikkai.

Frowning, as the thought came into his head of no having Genchirou around him.

That his long time friend could just one day disappear from his life.

He realized that he had never asked and entrance exams would be coming up soon.

He bit his lower lip and picked up his cell phone and clicked on the picture of Genchirou to call him.

It rang for a few seconds and then Sanada picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Genchirou, where are you going to junior high?"

After a couple of seconds Genchirou's voice came through.

"I don't know yet."

"Renji and I are both going to Rikkai."

_You're going too, right? _Was the unspoken message.

"Really..."

A long silence followed that and soon Yukimura became too worried about losing his oldest friend.

"Genchirou... Let's all become regulars together next year?"

He hesitated not wanting to push his friend away.

"I mean you have to go to Rikkai with us."

"Okay."

Sanada's voice was starting to crack, Yukimura noticed.

His own was still very much feminine.

"Let's completely dominate."

"Always win, Rikkaidai!"

* * *

The first time Yukimura got real mad was when Sanada had lost to Tezuka.

It was right before they were to start middle school and Genchirou and himself had entered a tournament in Tokyo.

After losing to Yukimura, Sanada challenged Tezuka to a match, TWICE as a matter of fact, and both times he had lost.

All he felt from that time was anger.

He was angry at Sanada and angry at Tezuka.

No one was allowed to beat Sanada except himself.

At the time he didn't know that it was just his jealousy burning, but he had to wonder why his heart hurt so much from seeing Genchirou lose.

* * *

The first time Yukimura was truly scared was when his legs gave out and he collapsed in their third year at Rikkai.

At first he had thought nothing of his pounding headache and how hard it was to breathe.

The pain and aches that started to cover his whole body.

His vision fading in and out of focus.

How his feet had started to drag.

The wobbling that had taking over as he got off the subway.

His knees buckling underneath him and collapsing to the ground in a dead heap.

Then, when he couldn't even get up, he started to panic, and as his world started to go black he saw that Sanada was already next to him, overreacting as usual, telling Renji to call an ambulance.

He could hear the team yelling his name as he slid into the dark world and then the last thing he was able to hear, was a yell.

"Seiichi!"

* * *

The first time Yukimura could ever remember felling that all hope had left him completely was after he woke up in the hospital.

As he lay there with the respirator pumping air into his lungs, he could hear the doctors talk about how he would hardly be able to move again much less play tennis.

Yukimura had thought a lot while he was here and he had never realized just what he was truly afraid of.

He was scared that if he wasn't there for Rikkai that they wouldn't need him, that they would forget him here, unable to even breathe by himself.

He didn't know why he only thought of Sanada when he thought of people leaving him.

He didn't know why his heart felt torn to shreds at the thought of Sanada leaving him all alone.

* * *

Yukimura first felt true jealousy after he had gone through surgery and then watched the tape of the Kanto finals.

He felt it coarse threw his system the minute he saw Sanada get beat by that…

Boya…

He hadn't realized that he was in love or even that he had a crush on Sanada.

But he knew that something was wrong with him.

Because for how he felt…

It was different for Sanada then for anyone else.

It had always been but...

Until that moment he didn't see why it was that way.

* * *

Yukimura Seiichi had known Sanada Genchirou since first grade, but it wasn't until his final year of junior high that he realized that he liked Sanada as more then a friend.

No not like.

It wouldn't even be considered a crush anymore.

He was 'head over heels' in love with his Vice-Captain.

When he had realized that he was in love with Sanada, Yukimura had stood up and walked, steadily almost, to the window.

It had been raining that day.

He wanted to go to the rooftop and feel some hope that the sky could give him for his future threw the rain.

The door opened before he could reach it and the doctor stepped in.

"Congratulations, Yukimura-kun. You get to go home today."

Yukimura's mother and little sister where standing behind the doctor, relief showing in their eyes.

* * *

When Yukimura first returned to school he saw Sanada entering the gate just as he arrived and out of habit he called out to him.

"Oi Genchirou!"

Sanada turned around after hearing those words and froze when he saw him. "Yukimura..."

Yukimura smiled and looked around, his gaze steely.

"You're not going to avoid me are you Genchirou?"

"No I will not. I lost and I will take responsibility for my actions."

"Thank you… very much for that… Genchirou."

* * *

Yukimura told Sanada that he loved him after their lost at nationals.

He now knew how Sanada felt when he lost to that boya.

He had lost and he accepted that fact.

Sanada put on his best stoic face, probably learned from Tezuka, Yukimura noted, and gave off the aura of a cornered hare while Yukimura smiled nicely.

"I need to talk to you, Genchirou."

"Yes, Yukimura."

"I… Uh…"

Yukimura didn't know what to say.

He knew he loved Sanada and that he wanted to be with him.

But then that fear came back as he thought of losing Sanada.

Of losing that friendship.

And of having his heart broken.

Then it happened.

One minute he was a foot away from Sanada, and the next his lips were on Sanada's.

It was a sloppy kiss, seeing as neither of them had had any experience with kissing before and the situation wasn't quite ideal for it, but it was a kiss and Yukimura thought that it got the point across quite well.

"I love you," Yukimura said when they broke apart. "I don't know when it happened but somewhere over all the years I fell for you… Genchirou."

Yukimura let himself lean against Sanada.

His knees felt like putty and he had no way to support himself otherwise.

He could feel Sanada gulp and awkwardly wrap his arms around Yukimura's still too-thin shoulders.

"I... I like you very much Seiichi."

Yukimura felt disappointed that he didn't love him back but at least he wasn't rejected.

"Seiichi will you be my… my boyfriend?"

"Of coarse I will Genchirou."

"You'll always be my _first_."

_And I hope my only_.

* * *

Who wasn't the ending sappy?

Anyway I next pair for this series of first will be the Silver Pair so be on the look out for that soon.

And check out my Royal Pair story **White Horse**.


End file.
